


Study Date In The Library

by RoseBud1218



Series: Spontaneous Affection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Starboyblue Oc, Tik Tok Hogwarts
Genre: Boys Kissing, Darrison, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, If I how to tag the creators of the oc's properly, Kissing, Library, M/M, Magic used in ways it shouldn't be, Making Out, Study Date, Studying, Ties used for non tie things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBud1218/pseuds/RoseBud1218
Summary: Dolan and Harrison decide to go on a study date. Which would have been fine if Dolan wasn't focused on the study part and if Harrison wasn't focused on the date part.
Relationships: Harrison "Star" Pendrake/Dolan Magee
Series: Spontaneous Affection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717702
Kudos: 4





	Study Date In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Ah okay so hi, I originally wrote and uploaded this on wattpad (back in November) and I constantly rereading my work to see how much I've improved. Every time I do that however I want to edit them so I did! This is the, first of many, edited version of my fanfiction! If you would like to see the original or first version of this story look up Spontaneous Affection on wattpad! They will all share the same names, the ones here will just be better edited.

"Dolan pay attention to me," Harrison said to Dolan across the table. They were having a study date in the library after dinner, but Harrison hadn't been doing his homework for about 10 minutes. He had been distracted by someone's stupidly distracting concentration face. 

"No,” Dolan said not looking up from his homework, “you should do your homework." He just wanted to finish his essay. 

"But I don't really want to..." Harrison trailed off getting up from his chair.

"Then what do you want to-" Dolan looked up and saw Harrison right next to him, tie in hand. 

"You," Harrison said cockily as he wrapped his tie around Dolan's neck. Dolan was pulled upwards by the tie. Dolan looked at Harrison and raised an eyebrow. Harrison raised an eyebrow back challengingly. Dolan huffed and slowly moved so Harrison was between him and the table. He smirked as Harrison's expression shifted from cocky to flustered. 

"Or," Harrison lost his breath as Dolan held eye contact with him, "we could do our homework," Harrison tensed as he felt one of Dolan's hands slowly move to his hip, "then make out." Dolan finished his eyes flickering all over Harrison’s face, hesitating on his lips, before going back to his eyes. 

"Okay," Harrison said eyes trained on Dolan's lips. Dolan nodded and felt sparks when he felt Harrison's hand over the one that was on his hip. "Do we have to wait?" Harrison asked leaning in. Dolan almost leaned in, but leaned away. 

"You've got to get your grades up head boy, and I need to maintain my reputation," Dolan said. Harrison leaned back and grabbed his tie. 

"Just let me be a hoe." Harrison mumbled as he retied his tie. Dolan laughed. 

"But I let you be a hoe this morning. Gotta give it like a 10-hour gap between when I can let you be a hoe,” Dolan teased as Harrison glared at him. Harrison huffed and held out the ends of his tie. Dolan laughed again as he tied Harrison's tie for him. 

"You didn't seem to believe that last night."

"Watch it or I'll change it to every 24 hours," Dolan said as he continued to tie Harrison's tie.

"Fine," Harrison huffed, "one kiss before I get back to my homework?" He flirted putting his thumbs through the belt loops of Dolan's pants. Dolan smirked as he tightened Harrison's tie. 

"That's all I'm giving you." Dolan smiled, he tugged Harrison forward, closing his eyes and connecting their lips, knowing exactly what Harrison was doing, but not caring. 

Harrison closed his eyes as he started to kiss Dolan; his hands flew up to Dolan's hair as they continued kissing. Dolan moaned a little as Harrison tugged on his hair. In retaliation, Dolan bit nibbled on one of Harrison's snake bites, no matter how many times Dolan pulled that stunt, it still made Harrison’s knees weak. Dolan moved his hands to Harrison's hips, pinning him to the table so he didn't collapse. 

Harrison pulled away and took a breath, leaving his hands in Dolan's hair. Dolan opened his eyes and smirked at what he saw. Harrison was flustered and breathing heavily. His shirt was almost untucked and it looked like he was hit by a love spell. 

"Harrison?" Dolan whispered. Harrison made eye contact and cockily smiled while still looking a bit dazed. Dolan rolled his eyes and punched Harrison's arm. "I was going to continue making out with you and push my homework aside," Dolan said as he untangled himself from Harrison, "But now I'm going to make sure my positions essay is extra long." Dolan said ruffling Harrison's hair. 

Dolan sat back down and picked up his quill and started to write. Harrison looked down at his tie, then at Dolan. Dolan didn’t pay attention to him and continued writing his essay. Harrison ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground trying to collect himself. He looked back at Dolan and slowly relaxed as he went to his chair and started to continue his homework. 

Dolan glanced at Harrison to see him actually focused on his homework and filling in the correct answers. Dolan smiled looking back at his homework. He was glad that Harrison was now focused on his homework, but now he wasn't. All he could think about was Harrisons face after they kissed and how it reminded him of last night. 

Dolan zoned back in and looked at his potions essay. He looked up and saw Harrison focused on his homework. Dolan looked back at his homework, with the intention of finishing his essay.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I shouldn't have to say this, but just in case, these characters are not mine they are from the minds of some wonderful people over on tik tok, who put a lot of effort into creating them.


End file.
